Lily Loud: Forever alone
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When each of lily's siblings go missing, her only hope is to trust Lincoln's old enemy Chandler to help her find them. (Lily is still a baby, but she talks like an actual person in this story)
1. Everyone is gone

Chapter one: Everyone is gone.

We open up to the loud house on a bright sunny day, and vanzilla just pulls up to the curb in front of the house. The side door of the van opens, and the baby of the family, Lily loud crawls down onto the sidewalk. The Rita poked her head out of the front window.

Rita: "Mommy has to go back to work Lily, you just head inside, and your big sister Lori will make you lunch."

Lily:(waves goodbye) "Poo-poo."

So Lily waved goodbye as vanzilla drove away from the curb and back through the neighborhood. Then she crawled up the sidewalk that led to the front door of the house.

Lily: "Wow, I actually had a great time at the daycare today. I wonder how my other siblings are doing."

Lily crawled through the doggie door built into the front door, then she noticed something….the house was very quiet. Lily looked in the living room, and nobody was there.

Lily: "Guys, I'm home!"

No one replied, so Lily just crawled upstairs to search for them in their rooms.

First she went into Lisa's room to see how her roommate was doing.

Lily: "Lisa, you in here?"

To make her more surprised, Lisa wasn't in there. Then she checked Lori and Leni's room.

Lily: "Lori! Leni! You gals here?"

But they weren't there either. Suddenly, Lily found a chunk of Lori's hair laying on the floor in front of her. After she picked it up and inspected it, she started to feel worried.

Then after she stuffed the hair chunk in her diaper, she quickly stuck her head into Luna and Luan's room, now panicking a tiny bit.

Lily: "Luna, luan, please respond!"

When she saw the also empty room, she saw that it looked like a major crime scene. But what really shocked her was when she saw Luna's guitar laying in the middle of the floor, and the top half of it's string stick had broken off. Now Lily really started panicking.

Then she checked Lynn and Lucy's room, nobody was there.

Finally, she checked Lola and Lana's room, nobody there either.

What Lily did next was when she moved to the middle of the hallway while heavily panting. Then after a few seconds of silence, she did the only thing that was in her head. She raised her tiny fists in the air, faced her head at the ceiling, and shouted…..

Lily: "WHERE DID EVERYBODY GOOOOOOO!"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Lily had gone up to the attic. She was having a meeting with Mr. coconuts and Colonel crackers at a purple plastic table, and she was telling them about her siblings going missing.

Mr. Coconuts: "Golly Lil-Lil, that's a total nutcracker there…..with a slight hint of horror."

Lily: "I know, and I gotta figure out what happened to them."

Colonel crackers: "Woah there youngster, you should give us more details on the disappearing situation first."

Lily just pinched the bridge of her nose, then she continued her explanation.

Lily: "After I screamed, I checked every other room in the house."

Mr. Coconuts: "Even the attic?"

Colonel crackers just slapped Mr. coconuts at the back of his head.

Colonel crackers: "We're _in _the attic you timber totter!...Lily, please continue."

Lily: "Well…..When I checked Lori and Leni's room, I found this lying on the floor."

Lily pulled out the chunk of Lori's hair out of her diaper, then she lightly slammed it in the center of the table. Mr. Coconuts and colonel crackers examined it very carefully.

Colonel crackers: "Hmm….interesting, some tuff of hair from that phone glamour."

Mr. Coconuts: "Yep, really thick stuff."

Lily then slammed her palms on the table, startling both of them.

Lily's: "Come on guys, focus!"

Mr. Coconuts: "Whoops, sorry. What else did you find?"

Lily: "I also found Luna's guitar on the floor, her string bar and snapped….I didn't bring it up with me because it was too big for me to carry."

Colonel crackers: "Is that it?"

Lily: "Yep, that's just about it."

Lily, Mr. coconuts, and colonel crackers all thought really hard on their little mystery, but they couldn't figure out how to solve it. Then as luck would have it, Colonel Crackers got an idea.

Colonel crackers: "Hey Lilian, I think I know how to find someone who will help you."

Lily: "Someone?"

Colonel crackers dug into one of the pockets of his vest, then he handed Lily an address slip with some information that was pretty interesting to her liking.

Colonel crackers: "I've heard about some guy that knows a lot about what happens to disappearing people, and this is all I snatched from his My-face page."

Lily looked at the slip for a few seconds, then she grew a determined look on her face.

Lily: "Alright crackers, I'll do it."

Mr. Coconuts: "Woo-wee, that's my girl!"

**To be continued.**


	2. Recruting Chandler

Chapter 2: Recruiting Chandler.

A little bit later, Mr. Coconuts and Colonel Crackers were waiting outside the door to Lisa and Lily's room. Lily was in there changing into some different clothes, but Mr. Coconuts and Colonel crackers didn't know why she had to do it in a situation like this.

Mr. Coconuts: "Would ya hurry up in there tuts, you wanna save your siblings or not!?"

Lily:(from inside the room) "I know I gotta save them, but I need to do it in style."

Colonel crackers: "Lilian's gotta point youngster."

All Mr. Coconuts did was just slap Colonel crackers at the back of the head, then it became quiet inside the room.

Lily: "Alright, I'm coming out."

As the door opened, Mr. Coconuts and Colonel crackers were amazed at what they saw. Lily was now wearing her Ace Savvy costume as "The Dunce," except she was carrying an infant sized purse in Ace Savvy colors.

Mr. Coconuts: "I thought you weren't into Ace Savvy."

Lily: "Well I gotta make my brother proud. While I was in there, I found another clue."

The next thing Lily pulled out of her diaper was half of a slightly cracked glass test tube, it still had a couple green serum stains on the inside of it's sides.

Colonel crackers: "Walting woodlands! This old case is becoming more serious than I imagined."

Lily: "Okay,(looks down at the slip again) so where was this guy last seen?"

Colonel crackers: "I'm not sure how to answer that missy."

Mr. Coconuts: "Let's see if you're smarty sister has anything in her room that can help us."

So as Lily, (The Duence) Mr. Coconuts, and Colonel crackers went inside Lisa's room, they stood in front of an extremely high-tech computer with about 4-5 screens and dozens of lights.

Once they hacked into the computer and typed something down, the biggest screen showed a map of Royal Woods. Then they spotted a red dot near the top.

Mr. Coconuts:(points towards the dot) "There he is!"

Lily took a closer look at the area where the dot was, then she grew a nervous look.

Lily: "Guys…...T-T-That's where the old shack town is."

Mr. Coconuts: "So?"

Lily: "All the tough kids hang out there!"

Mr. Coconuts and Colonel crackers looked at each other, she (once again) had a point.

Colonel crackers: "But you're going as "The Duence," you've got some skills in that old form of yours."

Lily: "True…...but what if I mess up?"

Suddenly Mr. Coconuts snapped on his angry eyes, then he leaped onto Lily pinning her down against the floor.

Mr. Coconuts: "You listen here missy, you're gonna go out there and recruit that crook no matter what ya do!"

Lily: "B-B-B-but wha-

Mr. Coconuts: "There are no but's in justice!...unless if you kick them. Just get out there and get that man to help you find your family!"

Lily thought about this, then she got up getting herself filled with determination.

Lily: *sigh* "Alright, I'll go."

Mr. Coconuts: "Yes, that's my girl!"

A few minutes later, the 3 friends were near the front door of the house. Lily was just about to leave and go out on her mission, but they still had to go through a few details before she left.

Colonel crackers: "Alright youngster, ya still got that slip?"

Lily pulled out the slip she was given.

Lily: "got it."

Colonel crackers: "Good, everything on that slip will help you find him. Now go get him!"

So with that, all 3 of them soluted each other. Then Lily proudly marched out the door and slammed it shut behind her. Mr. Coconuts and Colonel crackers stayed silent for a few seconds, then Colonel crackers looked over at Mr. Coconuts who was holding both of his hands up against his chest.

Mr. Coconuts: *sigh* "My hero."

Colonel crackers just rolled his eyes annoyingly at that.

* * *

It was extremely late in the evening by the time Lily arrived at the old shack town, and it looked a bit like how Lily had mentioned it. It was a bunch of shacks each in a size for an 11 year old or 2, and it was in a small forest next to a really misty swamp. A whole mob of 11 year old kids were wandering and talking with each other, and they all looked slightly tough.

As Lily walked up to a tall and buff kid, she showed him the slip. Then the buff kid pointed towards the biggest shack in the village. As Lily nervously swallowed, she made her way inside the shack.

As Lily took her first few moments walking through the shack, she couldn't help noticing that the kids inside the sack looked a tiny bit tougher than all the rest.

Lily: "That guys gotta be in here somewhere."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she flinched when she heard the sound of 2 11 year old girls squealing in excitement. Then 2 11 year old girls steadily ran up to Lily.

The first one was Kat. She had white skin, and straight black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a thin slightly dark red sweater over a brighter red shirt, a dark gray skirt with silver polka dots, long white socks, and red heeled slippers.

The second one was Mollie. she had neck-length brown hair, a slightly dark pink T-shirt, a pale purple jacket, a red skirt in a vertical striped pattern, purple-gray stockings and extremely dark brown boots.

They quickly came up to Lily and felt overjoyed to see her.

Kat: "Oh my gosh, you're that member of the full house gang! Th Duence, right?!"

Lily: "Uhh, Yeah?"

Mollie: "Sweet, I so wanna get a selfie with you!"

Lily: "Well I only came here to talk with someone important, but I guess that would be okay."

Kat: "Slow down Mollie, I have something to ask her first."

Mollie: "Hey! Selfie's are more important than lame questions Kat!"

Kat: "My questions aren't lame!"

Lily just rolled her eyes as she watched Kat and Mollie argue between each other, then she loudly snapped her fingers to get their attention.

Lily: "Ladies please, I'll take care of both of your problem. So Kat, what did you wanna ask?"

Kat: "Okay….when are you and the rest of your crew planning on retiring?"

Lily just grew a shocked look on her face, then she just groaned while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Just then, an 11 year old boy started walking up between the 2 girls.

B gHe had short yet slightly shaggy dark red hair and white skin, and he wore a light green shirt with a darker green gear on the front. He also wore black pants with a darker black belt, and white sneakers with green stripes. It also looked like he was carrying a sword on his back.

Chandler: "Is this kid bothering you ladies?"

Mollie: "Nah, we just wanted her autograph."

Lily looked carefully at this boy, then she looked down atat the slip. And it turned out that all that was on the slip was a picture of the exact same boy standing between Kat and Mollie.

Lily: "Excuse me, but are you the one named Chandler?"

Chandler: "Indeed I am….How do you know me?"

Lily: "You Know Lincoln loud, right?"

Chandler: "Yeah?"

Lily: "I'm his baby sister."

Chandler gasped in slight surprise, he never thought someone in the family of his enemy would wanna come looking for him.

Chandler: "You're in the same family as that white-haired brat!?"

Mollie: "Chandler, is the name calling really necessary?"

Chandler looked towards Mollie who had a her arms crossed with a stern raised eyebrow, then he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking down at Lily again.

Chandler: "Okay, so what did you wanna come to me for?"

Lily: "All the rest of my siblings have disappeared, and a couple friends of mine told me that you're the only one who can help me find them."

Chandler thought about this for a few moments, he never offered to help the likes of _Lincoln loud. _But when he saw the looks on Kat and Mollie's faces, he knew that he had to help Lily find her family or else.

Kat: "Better go for it Chan."

Chandler: "But why would I hel-

Suddenly out of nowhere, Mollie firmly clutched the front of Chandler's shirt-collar while balling up her fist in front of his face.

Mollie: "You listen here tough guy. If you don't help this little hero find her family, we are automatically quitting your tough-kid club!"

Chandler just groaned while rolling his eyes, then he released himself from Mollie's grasp.

Chandler: "Alright, fine…..(turns towards Lily) I will help you find your family.

Lily: "Good, cause I could really use it."

Chandler: "So if your skills in your Ace Savvy form are that good in the comics, will they help us on our little rescue mission?"

Lily: "Good point, I just hope they do."

So after Lily and Chandler made a handshake with each other, they walked out of the shack to start their rescue mission. Kat and Mollie just watched them leave while putting their hands over their hearts.

Kat: "My hero."

After Mollie slowly nodded in agreement while blushing, they both fainted and landed on their backs.

**To be continued.**


End file.
